


Not Mine (Yet)

by sunbeamsandmoonrays



Series: Alayne AU - Drabblefest 2020 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alayne is thirsty y'all!, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet, Jon and Sansa both have a bit of amnesia, Memory Loss, Sansa believes she's Alayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbeamsandmoonrays/pseuds/sunbeamsandmoonrays
Summary: Alayne had tried not to, but she wanted Jon Snow.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Alayne Stone, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Alayne AU - Drabblefest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739740
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Not Mine (Yet)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Part 2 of my Alayne drabble series. Enjoy!

Alayne had tried not to, but she wanted Jon Snow. And from the amount of times she caught his heated gaze upon her, she thought he wanted her, too. But he wouldn’t _do_ anything about it.

Part of her was grateful. Far too often, she’d been the recipient of unwanted touches from men ( _MarillionHarryFather_ ) that she started to believe men like Jon didn’t exist. But he did. He fed her and sheltered her with the wildling women in camp. And no other man would dare go near her with his direwolf acting as her pale shadow. When they had the rare opportunity to converse, he was always respectful.

_Like a knight of the songs_ , an unknown yet familiar voice whispered in her mind.

She never felt like this before. Was this her bastard nature finally coming out? Was this why she longed to feel the touch of Jon’s lips in other places besides this chaste press against the back of her hand?

She wondered if her desire was evident from her expression, because when Jon straightened and his eyes met hers, instead of relinquishing her hand, his thumb caressed the back of it in the exact same place his lips were moments ago. _Letting the kiss sink into her skin_. But before she could do anything in return (like pull him towards her), Jon let her go, and he bid a hasty farewell to a disappointed (and frustrated) Alayne.

“I’ve never seen your man act so gentle before,” Oonagh, the wildling woman Alayne was staying with, mused. She removed her gaze from Jon’s retreating figure to see that the older woman wore a knowing smile.

“He’s not,” Alayne grumbled.

“Not gentle?”

“No.” The back of her hand burned. “Not _mine_.”

Oonagh scoffed. “You southerners are so _timid_ with romance. Bah! You _want_ each other – and don’t try to lie to me, girlie, for I’ve seen you both!” 

Alayne’s cheeks flamed. “H-how _do_ wildlings court each other?” she asked.

There was a glint in Oonagh’s eyes: a challenge. “We _steal_.”


End file.
